MACARON
by itadakimaseu
Summary: [UP!SERIES THREE • HYUNJIN X FELIX!WARN RATED M] Oneshoot collection by itadakimaseu, warning! rated nyerempet M, boyxboy, banyak crack pair.
1. SERIES ONE

_Maaf nih maaf hahaha!! lagi kepengen nulis jadinya gini deh, pelampiasan gara-gara storyku yang di wattpad belum bisa lanjut karena emang bener-bener bingung banget hehehehe._ _HYUNJIN X FELIX YA INI GUYS! Ga suka bisa di back aja nih maaf, aku nulis buat aku seneng, kalo pembaca seneng ya bonus._ _Idk but they're both too cute cant help_

 _AKU BENER GA TAU DEEEH JUDULIN INI APAA HEHEHE, JADI AKU NULISNYA 'SERIES' AJA YAHH HEHE MOHON MAKLUM._

 _ **SERIES ONE**_

 _ **STRAY KIDS**_

 _ **H.HYUNJIN**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **L.FELIX**_

 _ **present**_

 _ **2018, itadakimaseu**_

 _ **••¶**_

"Hallo mbak Doy hehehe," ujar Hyunjin sambil cengengesan.

"Kenapa kamu?!" ketus Doyeon sambil melototin Hyunjin yang cengengesan.

Hyunjin langsung diem, terus sungkem. "Iya mbak doy, maafkan Hyunjin ya mbak Doy, silahkan nikmati hari mbak Doy dengan pacarnya mbak Doy yang imut itu,"

aduh apaan sih Hyunjin, otaknya miring kali ya?

Doyeon cuman ngeliatin Hyunjin datar, "rempenyek panggang kurang ajar!!" katanya. "MBAK UDAH PUTUS DASAR RENGGINANG?! MAU MBAK PUKUL???!!!"

Hyunjin nyengir abis itu lari sambil teriak, "MAAP NYAIIIII!!!!"

Doyeon cuman geleng-geleng kepala aja ngeliat kelakuan calon pacar adeknya.

Waduh?! Kayaknya Doyeon harus ngintipin deh Hyunjin sama adeknya, Felix ngapain aja?

 ** _••¶_**

"Ih mbak mu tuh serem banget sih, Lix?!" adu Hyunjin sambil bergelendotan(?) manja pada Felix yang lagi sibuk mainin hape, main _line play_ , itu beneran mainan aku lho hahaha.

"hmmm"

"Felix kamu dengerin aku gak siiih???"

Felix bener-bener harus ekstra sabar ngadepin Hyunjin yang lagi kumat manjanya.

Temen-temennya Felix sama Hyunjin aja tuh bingung banget sama posisi mereka _iykwim_ , kayak Seungmin yang sering banget nyeletuk, _"idiwwwhh felix jadi seme nih??!!!"_ terus dibales sama Hyunjin, _"gue tabok lu?!"_

Tapi emang sih, Felix aja sampe bingung sama Hyunjin yang ngaku seme tapi kelewat manja, _lagi manjah lagi mau di manjah ahh_ tai kesel gue dengernya wkwkwkwkwk.

"Felix ih!" sungut Hyunjin yang daritadi manggil tapi ga digubris. "Kamu denger gak?!"

"Felix,"

"Felix Anggara,"

" _My honey bunny,_ "

"Felixku sayang,"

Lama-lama Hyunjin kesel, "Felix! Kalo kamu ga nengok aku cium ya?!"

Nah, Felix langsung nengok, ini nih yang buat Hyunjin bisa jadi seme, kalo fia udah ngomong mesum gitu, pasti bakal bener dilakuin.

Pernah satu kali Felix lagi ngerjain pr di rumah Hyunjin dan sama sekali ga dengerin Hyunjin pas ngomong, _"FELIX FOKUS KE AKU BENTAR DONG! NANTI AKU TIDURIN!" yah, first Felix doesn't care, but who knows Hyunjin really really do that to Felix and makes him can't walk and go home._

Makanya Felix kapok. "Iya apa Hyunjinku sayang???"

"peluk donggggg,"

Felix merenggut kesal, "YAAMPUN HYUNJEAN?! _SERIOUSLY?!"_

Hyunjin ngangguk, "kalo ga mau gapapa, tapi nanti aku cium!"

Felix langsung meluk Hyunjin erat banget.

Ah ga ngerti lagi, _they're too cute!!_

 _ **••¶**_

 _ **SERIES ONE**_

 _ **END**_

 _HUHUHU GEMES BANGET KAN SAMA MEREKAAAAA HEHEHEHE._

 _Maaf ya Doyeon nongol, soalnya dia bias aku? gimana dong? hehehhe_

 _bagi yang suka Lucas x Doyeon bisa mampir yuk ke storyku di wattp. Mau minta followback juga boleh hehehehe , sekedar informasi aja nih, aku gaberani macem-macem di wattp hehehe takut ketauan temen hehehehe._

 _jadi kalo sukanya ff yaoi dan berated mampirnya ke sini aja._

 _Series Twonya aku buat siapa yahh???? PPD101S2 AJA YA WKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWK SAMUEL X JUSTIN, KAPALQUUUUU_

사랑해


	2. SERIES TWO

**_SERIES TWO_**

 ** _LEE JENO_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _HUANG RENJUN_**

 ** _NCT DREAMS_**

 ** _Slight! JaehyunxDoyoung_**

 ** _2018, itadakimaseu_**

 _Pagi hari di dorm NCT._

Hari ini _dreamies_ berkunjung. Para _hyung_ benar-benar kerepotan. Apalagi saat sarapan pagi--masih pagi karena para _dreamies_ datang pukul 5 pagi rajin sekali yorobun.

"Arrrrgggghhh kenapa sih kalian pake datang sepagi ini?!!" desah Johnny frustasi karena jam tidurnya terganggu. Tidak kok! _Dreamies_ tidak salah, memang sudah waktunya sarapan kok.

" _Hyung_ aja yang kebo!! Udah jam delapan tau!" sahut Chenle yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan membawa panci berisi sup.

Jaehyun yang ngeri melihatnya langsung mengambil alih panci itu dari tangan Chenle. Kalo jatuh berabe bor!

"Noh! Liat Jaehyun _hyung_ bantuin, emangnya elo yang numpang tidur doang di sini?!" kali ini gantian Chenle yang ngamuk, mana udah pake gue-elo.

Johnny yang dikatain kayak pernah denger sama kata-katanya? tapi dimana? Taeil dan Taeyong menatapnya _shock_ , Jaehyun tersenyum kaku, Yuta hampir ngakak, tapi Ten udah ngakak kenceng sama para _dreamies-- minus_ Jeno dan Renjun.

"Yaampun, Le... kamu belajar darimana?" tanya Taeil.

Chenle gak jawab dan langsung pergi ke dapur lagi, tapi narik tangan Renjun yang lagi asik ngobrol sama Jeno.

Taeil dan Taeyong tambah _shock_. "Elo sih Jon anjir!" desis Taeyong sambil menatap Johnny.

"Salah gue apaaaaa????"

Gak berapa lama, Doyoung, Winwin, Renjun, dan juga Chenle selesai di dapur dan masing-masing membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"AYOO MAKAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!" teriak Doyoung.

"MAKAAAAAAAAN SEMUAAAAAA AYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" lanjut Chenle.

"AYO--"

"Le, ayo sini sama _hyung_ jangan teriak-teriakan," ajak Renjun dan disampingnya ada Jeno yang menatapnya aneh. Chenle mengangguk, "ayo jeno _hyung_ gak mau makan??"

"Doy _hyung!_ aku duduk di sebelah _hyung!"_ ujar Jeno ketus.

"Loh??" bingung Renjun saat melihat Jeno ngacangin dia. Tapi dia diem aja, _'mungkin lagi manja sama doy hyung??'_

 ** _••¶_**

Ternyata para _dreamies_ tidak hanya datang buat sarapan yorobun, mereka nginep.

Para _hyung_ makin kelabakan. Kamarnya kan ga seberapa??? Jadi dengan terpaksa, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta dan Jaehyun harus tidur di ruang tamu.

"Apa lo?!" desis Chenle saat melihat Johnny lagi masang muka bete. "Lo kan ga kerja! Emang bener harusnya bobo di luar!!"

Hah? Chenle kenapa??

Yuta udah ngakak di tempat bareng Yuta sama Taeyong. Sedangkan Jaehyun, "Le sini kamu,"

Chenle nurut, terus duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun. "Kamu belajar dari mana ih?" tanyanya.

"Dari Doyoung _hyung._ Lele sering denger Doyoung _hyung_ ngomong kayak gitu ke Johnny kalo dia lagi rese," jelasnya.

"HEH perkedel cilik! Gue itu _hyung_ lu! Panggilnya pake _hyung!_ "

"JOHNNY BESOK CUCI PIRING!" teriak Doyoung dan Taeil dari dalam kamar. "Chenle ayo bobo, temenin Jisung," panggil Taeil, Chenle nurut. "Awas lo panci gosong!"

" _Hyung_ , liat Jeno gakk?" tanya Renjun yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"Dikamar, Jun, tumben,"

Renjun langsung masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam saat melihat Jeno yang udah tiduran.

"Jeno," panggilnya pelan. "Kamu kenapa?"

Renjun duduk di kasur, melihat Jeno yang membelakanginya. "Kamu sakit ya?" tanya Renjun lagi.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Renjun mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran dan langsung memeluk Jeno dari belakang, menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Jeno.

"Kamu kenapa? Ayo jawab dong... hiks jeno kenapaaaaaa???" tanya Renjun tapi sambil nangis.

Jeno yang pura-pura tidur panik, "eh iya Njun iya iya, aku jawab, kamu jangan nangis dong," kata Jeno.

Tapi tangis Renjun makin kenceng, "HUAAAAAAAAA HUHUHUHU JENO JAHAT BANGET SAMA RENJUN HUHUHUHU,"

Tiba-tiba pintu digedor-gedor. "RENJUN??! JENO KAMU APAIN RENJUN?!" teriak Taeil dari depan pintu.

"E--ENGGA _HYUNG_ JENO GA APA-APAIN RENJUN KOK!!! u--udah dong, jangan nangis, kamu kenapa???"

"JENO BUKA PINTUNYA!" kali ini Doyoung yang berteriak. "JAE SINI KAMU DOBRAK! CEPET NANTI RENJUN DI APA-APAIN"

Jeno panas dingin di tempat, "Renjun! Kamu diem atau mau aku buat diem??!" ancamnya.

Renjun langsung memukul pundak Jeno keras, "dasar jahat! hiks kamu ngebentak aku?? hiks"

Jeno jadi nyesel, "iya engga engga, sini aku peluk,"

"kamu kenapa?"

"JENO BUKA!"

"LEBAY IH _HYUNG_ RENJUN GA KENAPA-NAPA!"

"ayo cerita,"

Renjun mengelap ingusnya sebentar, "Jeno marah sama sama Njun?" tanyanya.

"Engga kok... Aku ga marah, njun jangan nangis lagi ya?"

"te--terus kenapa jeno ngacangin njun dari pagi? jeno bohong!"

Jeno mengusak kepala Renjun lembut, "soalnya cemburu! Njun deket-deket mulu sama Chenle!" katanya. "Udah jangan nangis lagi, kamu mau liat Jeno dipukulin sama Taeyong _hyung_???"

Renjun menggeleng, "maafin njun ya Jeno," katanya.

 _CUP_

Jeno kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Renjun mencium bibirnya. "Malem ya Jeno, aku mau tidur dulu," katanya malu-malu.

"Cium lagi dong," pinta Jeno.

"Apasih Jen, aku mau tidur, kamh bukain pintu aja tuh supaya Doyoung _hyung_ sama Taeil _hyung_ bisa tidur,"

"Jeno sayang njun!"

 _yaampun gemesss!!! - Jeno yang masih geter_

 _iih malu - Renjun yang berlebihan_

 _ **END**_

 _YAAMPUN APA SIH GUE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GEMES BANGET SOALNYA SAMA RENJUN IIIIIH PAARAAAAH DEH WKWKWKWKWK_

 _MAKASIH LOH BUAT YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA BIARPUN GA DI LOVE ATAU DIAPAIN, SEMOGA SUKA YA!!_

 _SERIES 3NYA SIAPA YA HEHEHEHE_


	3. SERIES THREE

_hehehehe maap niiih aku hyunjin x felix shipper jadi suka suka aku dong kalo book macaron ini bisa penuh sama mereka hahaha padahal book ini pengen aku jadiin series dr berbagai idol._

 ** _SERIES THREE_**

 ** _HWANG HYUNJIN_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _LEE FELIX_**

 ** _STRAY KIDS_**

 ** _warn! boyxboy, rated M, dan panjang banget wkwkkw soalnya ada ehe-ehenya_**

••¶

"Eh Hyunjin, teteh tuh bingung loh sama kamu," kata Doyeon sambil memperhatikan Hyunjin yang lagi nonton di bawah.

Hyunjin nyengir, "kenapa teh? eh teteh mau pergi?"

Doyeon ngangguk sebentar, "kenapa? kamu ga seneng kalo teteh ada di sini?!"

"yaampun teh, aku kan cuman nanya aja, santai dong teh," kata Hyunjin. "Ngomong-ngomong teteh bingung kenapa??"

Doyeon menyisir rambutnya, "kamu kenapa betah banget di sini sih heh?! Padahal kalo kamu mau main bisa main di rumah kamu!!"

"Di sini kan ada teh doy, terus ada makanan dan ga sepi, kalo di tempatku sepi," nanti aku kebablasan teh berduaan aja sama felix

Doyeon mendelik, "udah, teteh mau pergi, kamu jagain felix, jangan diapa-apain!"

Hyunjin ngangguk, tangannya ngambil kacang di meja, "hmmn hati-hati teh!"

Gak berapa lama Doyeon pergi, Felix turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Jin, teh doy kemana? iih! itu kacang nya jangan diabisin, punya bang mingyu!"

"hmm"

"Itu remotnya taro yang bener!!!!"

"hmmm"

"Kamu ngambil barang pake mata dong!"

"hmmm"

"Hyunjin, itu kakimu! ini rumahku!"

"hmmm"

"ITU KACANGNYA BERANTAKAN!!!"

"hmmm"

"ku sumpahin kamu keselek! dasar rese!!"

"Apa sih-- UHHHUKK!!" beneran keselek yorobun. "Uukhhhh UHHUKKH"

Karena gak tega, akhirnya Felix ke dapur buat ambilin Hyunjin minum. "Makanya jangan rese! dengerin kalo aku ngomong," kata Felix yang lagi ngeliat Hyunjin minum.

"Yaudah sih, yang..."

"yang yong yang yong, pala lo peyang!!" ketus Felix. "Mana bagi kacangnya,"

Hyunjin nyengir, "mana tangan kamu, ih kecil amat tangannya, imuuuut," katanya sambil nuang kacang.

"KOK DIKIIIIT BANGET??!" protes Felix saat melihat kacangnya bisa dihitung jari, ga lebih dari 10 biji. Felix langsung cemberut.

Hyunjin ketawa gantenk, "kamu makan dulu sayaaaang, kan tangan kamu kecil," katanya sembari narik tangan Felix buat duduk dipangkuannya.

Tanpa disuruh pun Felix langsung masukan semua kacangnya ke mulut, buset, dikira kuaci apa ya.

"Lucu banget siih sayangku!" kata Hyunjin sambil nguyel-nguyel di leher Felix, ngebuat si empunya leher kegelian.

"Sayang sayang! Berisik lo! Pacar aja belom!" ketus Felix lagi.

Hyunjin bingung, "kamu lagi pms ya?"

Felix naik darah, "HYUNJEAN GOBLOK!!! KAMU PIKIR AKU CEWEK?!"

"Lagian kamu tumben banget sihh?? kenapa?" Hyunjin ga peka yorobun.

"Udah sanalah, kamu pulang aja!" kata Felix sambil ancang-ancang berdiri.

Tapi Hyunjin nahan. "Mau kemana? Gausah kemana-mana, aku pangku aja,"

"Gamau! Kamu pulang aja!"

"Felix.."

"Apa sih!!"

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

WARNING GENGS. BACK BACK SANA JANGAN DI BACA

Tangan Hyunjin tidak tinggal diam. Dia memeluk Felix semakin erat saat dirasa Felix sedang memberontak. Satu tangannya beralih memegang paha Felix.

"Hyunjin lepasin ah!!"

"Buat apa status sih, Lee Felix kalo kita bisa kayak gini?!" kata Hyunjin yang buat Felix langsung diem. "Aku-- bukan, tapi kita ga perlu status. Aku udah nyentuh kamu dan kita terikat,"

"a--apaan--"

"Aku tau kamu bete gara-gara omongan Jisung kan?? Gausah dipikirin! Apalagi kalo kita udah bisa kayak gini,"

"aaahhh!"

"Maaf ya, Felix, aku ga tahan liat kamu marah-marah, lucu banget," kata Hyunjin. Dia segera mendorong Felix agar menungging.

"ini ruang tamu hyunjin!!! jangan di sini!!!!" pekik Felix kalap, apalagi pas tangan Hyunjin udah ngelepas celananya dia.

 _PLAK_

"ahhhh!"

Hyunjin menurunkan celananya sedikit, "aku masukin," lalu mendorong miliknya ke arah lubang Felix yang berkedut dalam sekali hentak.

"AAKKKKHHHH SAKIT HYUNJEAAANNNN!!!"

"Tahan," katanya lalu menggerakan miliknya cepat. Tangannya beralih ke arah selangkangan Felix dan meremas kuat milik Felix.

"ahhhh ngggghhh!!! mau hhhh nggghhh keluar!!"

Hyunjin yang mendengarnya segera menutup lubang pelepasan Felix, "jangan dulu, bareng,"

"ahhh!! akkh pelan! akkh!! pelan! jangan di tutup aaahhh!!"

"Tunggu, sayang," kata Hyunjin, sekali kali mengerang nikmat karena jepitan lubang Felix. "Kamu masih sempit, kayak pertama ahh"

Mata Felix berair menahan nikmat yang ada pada lubangnya, rasanya sakit juga saat tangan Hyunjin menutup lubang miliknya agar tidak keluar. "sakkhit! hyunjin!"

"sebentar," kata Hyunjin, gerakannya semakin cepat dan brutal, miliknya berkedut kencang.

Dalam tiga hentakan terakhir, Hyunjin keluar di dalam Felix, tangannya langsung melepas milik Felix dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Felix.

Napas keduanya tidak beraturan. Peluh dimana-mana. Apalagi Felix, dari lubangnya keluar cairan putih milik Hyunjin.

Hyunjin yang melihat keadaan Felix tidak tega, dia segera memakai kembali celananya dan menggendong Felix dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Maaf ya, kamu mau mandi dulu atau langsung tidur?"

"Tidur," jawab Felix sekenanya. Capek soalnya. "Jangan pulang yaa, tidur dan peluk aku," lanjutnya dengan mata tertutup.

Hyunjin tersenyum, "iya cintaaa! aku bakal tidur sambil meluk kamu, _goodnight sweetheart_ ," dan untuk yang terakhir kali malam itu, Hyunjin mencium kembali bibir Felix.

 _ **••¶**_

 _ **END**_

 _HAHAHAHA APAAN SIH MESUM BANGET AKU YAAMPUN. PARAH SIH INI MEREKA CIMIT CIMIT AKU GINIIN._

 _MAAF YA KAWAN HEHEHEHE._

 _Sebenernya ini mau aku buat yang alesan Felix jadi selalu nurutin Hyunjin, tapi serius aku ga bisa lepas dari sosok Doyeon hehehehe, btw karena ini yaoi, otomatis ada yuri yahhh!_

 _tapi masih bingung sama couplenya Doyeon siapa, aku maunya dia bottom sih bukan top hehehe_

 _aku nulis dari aku dan untuk aku, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca!!_


End file.
